20thcenturyfoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Jewel
Jewel is the deuteragonist of Rio and the tritagonist in its 2014 sequel Rio 2. She was the love interest and later wife of Blu and the mother of Carla, Bia and Tiago. She voiced by Anne Hathaway. Background Early Life TBA Voice TBA Personality Jewel is initially fiercely independent, with a love of freedom. She has a funky attitude and thinks more about escaping and flying than anything else. She is very distrustful of humans, which was strongly proven when she badly scratches one of Tulio's assistants in his aviary, and doesn't think much of the "pet" bird Blu. After their duet at the Samba Club, however, she warms up to Blu considerably. When he jumps out of the Smuggler's Plane after her, she is touched to the point of kissing him passionately. With encouragement from Blu, she seems to overcome her distrust of humans, allowing Tulio to tend to her injury. Stubborn, feisty and focusing on her own ideas, Jewel's the kind of spunky girl who likes what she likes, thinks what she thinks, and acts far before realizing what she's got herself into. She is a hard-to-get-girl from Blu's point of view (as expressed from Rio's theme song). Despite her scowl, she is a beautiful gem, and also possesses a softer and more understanding side, shown when she feels that someone's feelings have been hurt (and not from some rude comment). As a conclusion, Jewel has a split-personality; a hard, selfish side, and a sweet, understanding side which just might be the true Jewel. Notably, Jewel was brave to help Blu fighting Ssssalbatore the anaconda. It has been also known that Jewel was brave enough to fight Nigel. In Rio 2, Jewel has become a more kind and caring bird, openly showing her affection and adoration for Blu. Motherhood has also been shown to have greatly changed Jewel, and it is now more easy for her to show her warm side. She is a kind, supportive and sweet mother for her children, hugging them at various points in the movie, and singing them a sweet lullaby when they spend their first night in the Amazon, in Roberto's nest after finding the Spix's Macaw Tribe. She is excited to travel to the Amazon, hoping to be able to show her children the wonders of life in the wild. She is also annoyed, while simultaneously amused, by Tiago's mischievous habits. Appearances ''Rio Jewel is first only mentioned to be in Rio de Janeiro, and later, to have scratched an aviary intern in the face with her talons. Jewel is first seen in a cage in Tulio Monteiro's aviary, in which Blu first looks at her. He appears to be attracted to her until she crashes into him and stands on his throat, first speaking Portuguese: "Quem é você? Quê está fazendo aqui?" ("Who are you? What are you doing here?") When Blu tries speaking up, Jewel asks, "Quê?" ("What?"). When Blu tells her she is standing on his throat, she then speaks English for the rest of the film, realizing he is an American and that he "looks like her". Big on escaping, Jewel asks him if he is ready, and he assumes they were going to kiss, much to her anger because they had just met. When Tulio turns on a disco ball and the Lionel Richie song "Say You, Say Me" (the Oscar-winning song from White Nights), Jewel crashes into Blu and struggles with him (Tulio and Linda assume they are mating, and the former says the music works every time). Much later, when Blu is trying to sleep, Jewel tries to escape. They are then both captured by Fernando, an orphan boy who only works for poachers to get money (though he actually cares for the birds and he only gets paid half of the promised amount). She gets Blu to play dead. When Marcel, the head poacher, finds them "dead," he hands Jewel over, asking if she looks alive to him. She then bites him and flies away (unaware that Blu can't fly, so he hadn't followed her) until Nigel (the real main villain) catches her by the throat and puts her back in. Marcel then chains Jewel and Blu's right and left feet respectively believing them to be worth a fortune. Under Marcel's orders, Fernando apologetically puts Blu and Jewel in the "other room" full of other imprisoned birds. Still in the room, after Nigel terrorizes the birds, Jewel tries getting out of the cage until Blu opens it up (he had human intelligence). They then fly out of the cage until Blu grabs onto a bar, angering Jewel. When Tipa and Armando, the two dumber poachers, and Nigel, catch them, Blu finally tells Jewel he can't fly, much to her anger. They then run away and cause Nigel to hit a power box, causing all of Rio to get a power outage. Back in the jungle, when Blu is afraid and has a spider on his back, Jewel tells him it is just a leaf. Though she sees the big spider on his back and flicks it off, she still insists it was a leaf. She tells Blu (who doesn't believe that the jungle is safe because of what people mean when they say "It's a jungle out there!") that their kind naturally lives in the jungle. When Blu sees a firefly get eaten by a frog that then gets eaten by a snake, Jewel then explains that is why they don't stay on the ground, but in the trees. She tries encouraging Blu to get onto a tree branch first, but he refuses, as something artificial makes him more comfortable. He then points to a hut. This disappoints Jewel, because she doesn't want to "drag his clumsy butt up there." She finds out how tricky he is when he climbs up to the highest beam under the hut's roof. She tells him that flying is freedom and not having to rely on anyone and asks him if he doesn't want that. She and Blu both fall asleep on the hut. The next morning, Jewel and Blu attempt to use a rope and rock to break the chain connecting their feet, but it doesn't work. They are then attacked by juvenile toucans and are met by their father Rafael. They then hear that his mate, Eva, sings badly, and yet Rafael admires it, causing Jewel to point out that "love is deaf." She is the one who then tells Rafael that Blu can't fly once Eva allows him to take the macaws to his friend Luiz.. On a cliff, she and Blu are told to put their wings around each other. As they attempt to fly, they fall, but fortunately, they survive, as they land on a hang glider. But as Blu attempts to fly, they both fall off, land on two more gliders, and have accidents, ending with hitting a surfboard. They then take a ride on a truck with guavas on it. When they enter what looks like a slum and meet Nico and Pedro (the second time for Blu), they attend a samba club, where they dance, Jewel sings, and they warm up. The two macaws team up on their fight and use their chains when Mauro and his marmoset followers (under Nigel's orders) attempt to get them to come with them. Kipo, the Roseatte Spoonbill, lifts them both up and puts them on the roof of a trolley, though some of the monkeys try to get them down. The macaws, Pedro, Nico and Rafael celebrate. That evening, Blu attempts to woo her (with the advice of Rafael), but because he doesn't understand what he meant when he told him to tell her "she had beautiful eyes" (because of what it sounded like to him), it doesn't work. When Blu understands, he says it in some stupid way. When Blu attempts then to tell her how he feels, he ends up choking, causing Jewel to do the Heimlich Maneuver. Both macaws then arrive at Luiz's garage, and meet Luiz himself who is revealed (much to Jewel's dismay) to be a bulldog who has a medical condition of drooling. (the thing she has against dogs). Nevertheless, with a visor, he uses a buzz saw to attempt to cut the chain, but nothing works, as it cuts his visor. However, as they are about to fall over, Luiz catches the chain and the saliva lubricates on the chain, causing Blu and Jewel's feet to slip out. Jewel is then happy to be free, but stops celebrating with the other birds when she finds Blu depressed. When he tells her he can't spend his life walking around and following her wherever she's going, she tells him it isn't her fault he can't fly. When Rafael tells them to be honest with each other, this worsens Blu's argument, which ends with them parting ways. Jewel then flies away crying, only to get captured by Nigel. When he asks if she's "going somewhere," she says she was on her way to claw his eyes out. They fight, but Nigel locks her in a cage in a chicken float Tipa and Armando (the idiotic henchmen of Marcel) made. When Blu attempts to free her, Nigel locks him up. However, when Blu frees himself using a bungee cord and a fire extinguisher, he frees her, and they both free the other birds. When she attempts to get Blu to come with her, much to his dismay, she tries encouraging him that they'll figure it out together. However, Nigel enters and attacks Blu. Jewel attempts to save him, but Nigel knocks her over, causing a cage to fall on her wing. When Nigel is blasted out of the plane by Blu, Jewel, no longer able to fly, begins to fall. This causes Blu to jump out of the plane when she is about to fall to her death. Soon after, Blu flies (much to Jewel's joy) carrying her to Tulio, Fernando and Linda, and she is healed by the former. She and Blu both fly after Tulio, Linda and the orphan boy Fernando organize a sanctuary for the jungle. Soon after, Blu and Jewel become parents of three chicks. Rio 2'' TBA Gallery Relationships Trivia References External Links Category:Rio Category:Rio characters Category:Females Category:Birds Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Daughters Category:Blue Sky Studios characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Animated characters